The Unseen
by kradnohikari
Summary: Jak and Torn have been dating for over three years, and they finally get peace.  Well as much peace as one could have with Erol and Ashelin ruling Haven City. Torn's past will be revealed, but for better or worse? Jak X Torn, Mpreg... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **Don't own anything, but the idea... Yes I know teh shock..

**Pairings- **Well the main pairing in this is Jak X Torn... Minor pairings... Torn X Erol, Damas X Sirus(My husband and I made him up. -holds up birth certificate-), Dark Jak X Shadow (Not Samos...), Light X Light Torn, Ashelin X Erol, Jinx X Erol, Daxter X Tess... Think that's all... I hope I'm right...

**Warnings-** Slash, hints of smex.. (nothing graphic as it is taken out...), crazy ideas in general..., violence, torture, rape, Ashelin..., psychos at work.., Sig, Mpreg, OOC characters..., SPOILERS, Jak's naiveity..., Torn naked half of the time...

This story is based off of an Rp my husband and I are doing... It is teh awesomeness... This is in Torn's POV... -dies- And well yeah not much else to say there. This chapter is reallllly short, and well it's because the sex scene that was in it has been cut out. Sorry peoples, but I will not get in trouble for it. You can however find it, if you click on the link in my profile... Yes teh shock! Well nothing else to say... Enjoy! One more thing to say... I am not in any way shape or form doing this to get popular... If I was trying then I am barking up the wrong tree. I would be doing Naruto crap... -shivers and dies-

**Chapter 1**

The blonde hero jumped off the red Krimzon Guard cargo ship, letting his feet hit the metal platforms of Haven City's port. "Wow." Brushing a strand of his long green blonde hair, he scanned the city streets. The metal heads that had once infested the city, were gone, their eggs and area destroyed. The KG bots had also been destroyed, replaced slowly by human Krimzon Guards again. This time the ruler was Ashelin. When a small group of the patrol walked by, Jak ducked out of view, blending in with the crowd.

"Jak, we have to go to the Naughty Ottsel." Daxter announced, standing proudly on his perch, he felt the wind blow through his orange fur.

Nodding, Jak made his way down one of the long bridges, following the path to the bright bar. It didn't take him long to arrive at the metal door. Watching it creep open, he stepped through. His light blue orbs scanned the room looking for his lover. The last time he had seen hide or hair of the ex-Krimzon guard member was around six months before.

Jak had been called out to Spargus by his father, Damas, when they needed help cleaning up the mess the Dark Makers had created. The jobs were difficult, but both hero and pal did the best they could. "Torn!" The blonde called out, not able to find the tattooed red-head.

The man in question lifted his head over the large bar counter. Looking at the blonde, he blinked not sure if he was seeing things. "Jak is that you?"

Jak nodded, smiling. He had missed the Underground leader a _lot _over his time away. Closing the gap between the entrance and the bar stools, he sat down on the cool metal. "It's been awhile…" He trailed off not sure what to do or say.

Torn smiled, before coming around the corner. Placing himself in the seat next Jak, he watched the ottsel, growing annoyed. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He sneered, addressing the annoyance.

Daxter huffed crossing his arms. "Tess baby maybe." Tapping his foot against the marble, he thought of all the places his blonde could be. The only thing he could come up with was the Naughty Ottsel, and the woman was not here. " Where could she be?" He wondered aloud.

"Gun courses. Now leave!" Torn barked, wanting his time alone with Jak. He watched out of the corner of his eye, as the rodent fled in search of his beloved. "Alone…Finally…" Leaning towards the blonde, he pressed his lip's against Jak's.

When he felt the pressure Jak embraced it, opening his mouth to allow Torn entrance. He felt the other's tongue in his mouth, exploring the fleshy cavern. A feeling the blonde had missed dearly in his time away. The two pulled away a moment later, leaving the air with the hum of sexual tension.

The searing kiss was all Torn needed to remember the passion and feelings he held for the hero. He wondered if it was alright to take their relationship beyond touching, kissing, and the occasional blowjob to sex. He wanted Jak badly, but held off his urges, never once going farther, then his partner wanted. "Jak can we take our relationship to a new level?" He looked at the other, keeping a close eye on him.

Jak just stared at the man. "What else there?" He was lost, and didn't understand the man. Surely everything that had done was all a couple could do.

If Torn wasn't as composed as he was, his jaw would have dropped. "Sex." He said quietly, staring at the man.

Jak titled his head confused at the word. He had a basic understanding of the word, but why would it matter. They already confessed their love for each other. "I don't get it."

Torn sighed, wondering how Jak made it through life. "Do you know what sex is?" He moved a hand, placing it on the other's waist.

Jak nodded, thinking back to what he had been told. It wasn't much. "Isn't sex when two people say they love each other?" Tilting his head to the side, he blinked, wondering if he was wrong.

The ex-Krimzon guard would have dropped his mouth, if it wasn't for his training. _'How did he survive Erol?' _"Jak sex is when two people... Men in our case..." He trailed off, wondering why he had to give his lover of two years, the birds and the bees speech.

"I thought only a man and woman could have sex." He blinked, growing more confused. Samos had told Jak years ago back in Sandover about it.

Torn leaned closer to the blonde, letting out a small breath. "Can I show you?" The hand that was at Jak's waist, lowered, moving to grab the man's privates.

"Show me." Jak's gaze followed the hand, trailing downwards. His mind went over everything that could be counted as bad. Nothing life threatening to say the least. "Okay," he whispered, letting his head fall onto the other's shoulder.

-Insert deleted sex scene.. Check out profile and click teh link for full verison with this...-

"That was..." Jak sat there, unable to describe what had just happened between the two of them. Sex was so much better than he thought. Extending his arms, he moved to wrap them around Torn, when the door opened.

Standing there in the doorway was the owner of the bar, Daxter. "Jak, what are you doing?"

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **Don't own characters... Own the plot though...

**Warnings- **Same as before.. Nothing needs to added yet... Hehehehe...

I want to thank my lone reviewer... I am really the only one with a Mpreg? Wow. Well here is the next chapter... Once more this based off of an Rp, so yeah it's weird and fucked up... So yeah, let us continue...

**Chapter 2**

Jak shot up quickly, a million things running through his mind. "Uhmm... It's not what it looks like." Beside him, he heard and felt Torn rise, clothing himself. "You're leaving me?" Jak was horrified. He didn't even want to think about what could happen to him alone.

The red head just shrugged, making a non-commital noise. Buttoning his pants, he bent down to help the other.

Daxter stood there watching his anger getting the best of him. His mouth was shut tight for once, as he pounded his foot against the floor. Any words that wanted to come out were trapped. For the first time Daxter was speechless, lost for words. It was a miracle.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jak." Torn waved, before walking out into the streets of Haven City.

Alone with his friend, Jak grinned, settling into one of the bar stools, after dressing. "It really wasn't what it looked like..." He trailed off. "Well not as bad as you think..." When the ottsel raised his eyebrow, he confessed. "Okay it is." He let his face hit the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later...

The blonde hero sighed, leaning over the toliet bowl. Swallowing, he felt more bile rise from his stomach. Opening his mouth, he emptied the contents once more. "Great..." He moaned, pressing his forehead against the porcelian bowl. "I think it's time for a trip."

Jak pushed his body off the item, ready to take a visit to the forest area. Walking outside of his small apartment, grabbing a zoomer, he sped off.

For the past month the hero had been getting this 'morning sickness' every morning for a week now. Unsure of what it was, he wanted to get an answer, and that mean Samos was his answer. He would have to Onin, but he was afraid of her knowing about his interaction with Torn.

When he reached the entrance to the forest, he stepped through the door, and jumped through the portal. Stepping out, he made his way to the metal platform, he stepped off when the ride was finished. At this point Jak was beyond nervous. Jumping on his JETboard, he followed the river, making his way to the large tree and the hippie.

Samos opened his hues, as he both heard and felt Jak come his way. "Jak, may I ask you why you're here?' The blonde hero visiting him was an odd occuerence. Something that happened so often that he could count it on one hand.

As the blonde walked up, he heard the words. Just thinking about what he was going to ask, made butterflies appear in his stomach. This was something he didn't want to know, but he opened his mouth anyway. "Well.. I have been...," he trailed off, not sure what to say. "...Feeling weird lately and I don't know why."

Samos smirked. Uncrossing his legs, he stood up, hands behind his back. "And what am I supposed to do? I am not a miracle worker." Turning he started to walk away.

The answer threw Jak off guard for a moment. Standing there, he watched the sage step forward, before his brain caught up with him. "Can't you... Talk to the trees or something like that?"

That made the sage stop and turn around. "Fine." Closing his pools, he listened to the chatter of the trees, laughing at some of the out there crap. When he found what he was looking for, he reached out with his senses, picking up a life force. "Jak you're a woman?"

The blonde's mouth dropped open at that, as his blue pools widened. "What? No!" He sputtered out in a rage. He wanted to know why the hell the other thought that. If he had been a chick, he would have boobs.

"Oh." Samos stood there for a moement, before what the life form meant dawned on him. "Oh.. So your a preggo makes sense, Preggo Boy." Turning around, he waved, before walking off.

Watching the man walk away, he looked to Light for an answer. _'Light is he right or did he get shot one to many times?'_

_The light enigma chuckled a bit, placing his hands behind his back. "It seems that the old man is right. You are a preggo..." He tailed off, a wide grin spreading across his face._

_'How can I be pregnant? It's not possible?' _He replied to the light, his brain not comprehending that he was indeed pregnant.

_Sitting down on the floor of the black abyss below him, he crossed his legs, raising an eyebrow. "You were experimented on, and it did alter your DNA. Do you remember?"_

"Well yeah, but..." He trailed off, not sure who to tell. How was he going to tell Torn? He couldn't just walk up to the man and come out with it. _'Maybe Damas will understand.'_

_The Light persona had to reply. "Yes... Damas would understand..." He trailed off with an eye roll and a chuckle. Standing up, he started to pace bak and forth , a grin on his face. "Running to dear old daddy when the pressure gets too tough?" Shrugging, the grin gew wider. "Go Preggo Boy go, before it's too late."_

Jak was outraged at that. Crossing his arms over his chest, he started to walk out, still fighting the other. _'I do not run to my father everytime... You tell me what I should do then?'_ He retorted, watching the other pace.

_"Well... You should tell your father and if he doesn't faint from the shock..." He trailed off shrugging. Contrary to popular belief he was not an all-knowing being. He just sat down and watched. Observing was a far more useful skill, then people let on._

Nodding, he continued to walk out. "And here I thought you would tell me to tell Torn.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the hallway of Spargus palace, he stopped at Damas' door. Raising a hand, he knocked on the door, waiting for Damas to answer.

From the bed, the leader blinked his blue hues, wondering who it could be. He was stuck in bed after almost dying at the Precursor temple. "Come in." He called out, forcing his semi-healed body up against his wooden headboard.

Jak took the invitation. Turning the doorknob, he walked inside. Looking around, his thoughts spiraled out of control. His blue hues lowered to the ground, taking in the design. "Damas..." He trailed off, tears starting to rest at the corner of his hues.

"Jak?" Damas looked at his son concerned. He could tell from just the tone of his voice, that something wasn't right. "Is something the matter?" He tilted his head to the side, placing his hands in his lap.

The blonde said nothing. Words wouldn't come to him, nothing seemed suitable. He walked forward, closing the gap between himself and a chair off to the side of the bed. When he sat down, he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "I'm pregnant." He closed his pools, not sure what kind of reaction he would receive.

Damas sat there in silence, as he just stared as his son. "Pregnant?" He asked, not able to do anything more then repeat the other. "How?" Another monosyllable.

Jak nodded slowly. Now was the time do say the how. "I was genetically experimented on." He stopped, letting his father process this new information. The experiments were new territory for him. An area of his life that not even his father knew of. No one knew much, not even Daxter.

_'My son... Is a homosexual?' _The thought ran through Damas' head, as he just sat and watched the other. The man studied his son, who looked kind of pathetic, a sight that he wasn't used to. "It's okay." He offered, wondering if Jak would be alright. "Who is the mo-err... Father?" The word felt foreign as it rolled of his tongue. Blinking slowly, he tried to recover from the shock.

Jak was silent, surprised to see the other responding so well. _'And here I thought he would disown me for being a homo...'_ Shifting his blue gaze around the room, he stopped at the dresser. "Torn..."

Damas coughed, covering his mouth. _'Too bad he doesn't know the truth...'_ Letting his thoughts trail off, he nodded. "Who is Torn?" He asked, running a hand through the bald part of his head, then into the white hair.

A sigh, escaped the hero's lips. Explaining Torn was not an easy task. His red head lover was a very complex man, one of the most complex he had the pleasure of meeting. "Torn..." He stopped, not able to go on. "Why don't I bring him in to meet you?" The suggestion sounded good to him, but would Torn go along with it? That was the big question.

"Well.. If that is how you want it, then bring Torn to meet me." Damas, responded, as he blinked sightly. His blue orbs held unknown wonder. Not knowing what to do, he leaned back, closing his pools. This was all new to him.

Nodding, the blonde stood up, getting ready to leave the room. His face was filled with excitement. "Thanks D-.. Father." It was the first time he had spoken the name, he figured it time to get used to family.

Damas nodded as he settled into his bed. Father... That was something he would have to get used to. Blinking he watched the emotional man leave, with nothing more to say.

Making his way back to the cargo ship, he jumped out back into Haven city. The blonde looked around, wondering where he should go.

_"Maybe you should go talk to your lover boy. He MIGHT and I stretch this very thin want to know.." The dark entity grinned, before sitting down in the recess. "And afterwards can I kill some Krimzon guards, they have been eyeing you all day. Makes me just want to sink my claws into their flesh." Bringing up his clawed fingernails, he ran his tongue down them, already thinking of the carnage._

The blonde rolled his hues mentally, but followed the man's advice. Turning on his heels, he made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters... At least not yet...

**Warnings- **Ashelin...

Here is the next chapter of The Unseen... Enjoy meh peeps!

**Chapter 3**

Blinking the last remenants of sleep away, Torn got up and dressed himself. He had stayed at Jak's apartment the night before, hoping something would happen. Nothing did, but he could wait. Looking around, he noticed the absence of the other. _'Must be out.' _Leaving himself, he started for his Underground hideout.

From behind a building the Krimzon guard commander, Erol watched his target. _'Torn soon you will pay for what you did to me.'_ He thought, jumping out, when the red-head passed him. Creeping forward, he touched the man's shoulder. "Hello Torn." A grin snaked its way onto his face.

The red-head jumped at the touch. Turning around, he narrowed his blue pools, " what the hell do you want?" He spat out in anger. Not wanting to deal with what the man he had come to hate, he started to walk away. "I'm busy." He shot over his shoulder.

The Krimzon guard commander, shook his head, before jogging to catch up. When he caught up, he wrapped his arm around the other's waist, pulling the thin body to his chest. "You don't have any choice in the matter," he growled.

"I do to." Turning his body around, he shoved the man off of him, breaking away. "I told you I was done with everything when I quit the Krimzon guard." Finished with his speech, he took off, running through the streets of Haven City, dodging people and other Krimzon guard as he went.

Getting off the ground, Erol muttered, "damn it." Once upright, he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a communicator. Flicking it on, he talked to the floating machine. "Ashelin I lost him.. For now." He ducked into an alleyway, as he noticed his last experiment walking towards him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torn stopped once, he felt he had outrun Erol. Leaning against a building, he panted, trying to regain his breath. Wiping some sweat off his brow, he cursed out the weather. "Why does it have to be so hot here?" The red-head recovered quickly. Pushing himself off the wall, he started to walk towards the Underground hideout.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hero meandered into his apartment, looking for his lover. "Torn!" He called out. Waiting a few mintues, he left upon hearing no reply. Making his way down the street, he walked to the Underground, unaware of the pair of blue orbs following his movements.

From his position behind a building Erol smirked. _'I can follow this eco freak.' _He thought, a plan piecing together in his head. Keeping himself hidden in the shadows, he followed Jak, hoping it would lead him to his target. When he finally arrived in the back alley, he knew he had found his place. All he had to do was wait.

"Torn." Jak called, as he walked into the hideout.

"What?" Torn barked in anger, as he looked up. His mood had soured from being chased by Erol, and he was in no mood for anyone. When he saw Jak though, his expression lightened a bit. Blinking, he opened his mouth, "Jak? Oh no..." He trailed off, walking past Jak. Taking a glance outside, he muttered, "I know the stupid ass is here..." Turning around, he started to walk back into the bowels of the Underground hideout.

Seeing his target out in the open, he took his chance. Jumping from his vantage point, he landed on all fours. Slowly reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a syringe, plunging it into the pale arm in front of him. Pressing the button, he watched grinning. "I win!"

The red-head's hues went wide, before he clenched his teeth, as the liquid started to take effect. His vision doubled, causing him to shake his head. "...The hell? Erol.." He asked, looking at the man with blank hues. His eyelids started to flutter close, as he fell limp the the ground, unconscious.

Erol grinned, bending down, slipping his hands underneath the prone body. Standing up, he picked up the mass, not surprised at how Torn was. Carrying him over to the nearest Hellcat cruiser, the commander threw the man into the passengers seat. Stasified at the uncomfortable postion the other was in (head between his legs, and arms behind his back) he jumped in, starting up the car.

Taking off, he led the zoomer to the large palace that Ashelin had expanded during her reign as King. Erol never asked about that one. When he arrived at the palace, he lifted Torn over his shoulder, scanning the area with his blue pools. He found no followers. Stepping up the steps, he made his way through the labryinth of hallways to a new chamber.

"Ashelin I brought what you asked for." He threw Torn's body onto a metal table. While he waited, he worked on restraining the other to the object. When footsteps entered his hearing, he turned around, bowing to the other. He completely missed Ashelin checking out his ass.

"Torn.." She whispered, drool leaving the corners of her mouth. "Wake him up!" She commanded, watching her servant follow her instructions. She called them servants ever though they were paid.

Nodding Erol, walked to the table. Raising his hand, he lowered it, slapping the red-head on the cheek. Standing back he waited.

Torn opened his orbs, halfway. They were blank as he was under the effects of the sedative. "Dammit... No more fish... They keep... Sucking weird places..." Rolling over, he fell back asleep.

"God damn it! Looks like we have to wait." Moving back to the table, he sat down, leaning in his chair, as he waited.

It took a good six hours for the prisoner to awaken. "What... Dammit... What?" Torn asked, opening his pools, blinking. The haze in his mind cleared, as he felt something. Looking to Ashelin, he saw her penis. "Ahh... Erol..." He screamed, reaching out to try and grab the Krimzon guard commander. "Get it away from me!" He struggled against the cuffs, teeth clenched together.

The commander grinned, laughing wickedly, as he caught what the other was screaming about. "No." He responded to the plea for help. Bringing a hand up to reach his chin, he rubbed it, as he lost himself in thought. _'Should I join King Ashelin?' _Shaking his head, he leaned against his chair.

"Oh my God, I can't do this anymore..." The red-head turned his head away, closing his hues and sucking in a breath. Waiting a moment, he opened his mouth, ready to talk. "Okay, what the hell is going on here? Ashelin? Erol?" He growled, looking to the Krimzon Guard commander.

Erol pushed his body off the chair, and moved forward, the grin on his face growing wider. "Nothing." When he reached the table, he ran a hand down the other's cheek. "I have a little project I want to work on." He stopped, pausing and glancing at his boss. "And you are going to be the one I work on."

"And what kind of project? If it is something insane, I will have your ass." Torn grumbled, trying to move away. The effort failed, halted by the chains. _'Damn him.' _He thought, wondering how he had been this man's lover in a past life. It was just one of the notches in his life, that he wasn't proud of, but could never be repeated.

The Krimzon guard commander, leaned forward, letting his face hover above his new victim. "Dark warrior." Without saying any more, he closed the gap between himself and the Underground leader. Pulling away quickly, he turned, leaving the room.

Left alone Torn surmised that it was better that he was kissed by Erol and not Ashelin. Lying there, he tried to think of where he heard those words. "Dark warrior... What is that?" He stopped, suddenly remembering. _'Wasn't Jak experimented on...?' _He trailed off. The only thing he knew about the experiments was that Jak had been a victim, he didn't know what the end result was. Lying there alone in the dar, he shuddered wondering what was in store for him.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- **I dont' own the characters. I do however own the plot.

A delay in updates... Hehehe... This was just sitting there waiting to get typed up... Finally did it.. So no reviews again, but I will go on.. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Jak had been inside the hideout for close to an hour, when he decided to go outside. "Torn!" When no one answered, he wondered where the man was. Scanning the deserted alleyway, he found no one was there. "Torn, where did you go?" He screamed falling do his knees. Tears started to come to his hues as, they started to flow out of him, running rivers down his cheeks. "Why don't you love me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sig made his way down the streets slowly, trying to locate Jak. Damas had told him to and he followed the orders of his ruler. "Jak?" The wastelander called out, walking through the part of the city the Underground was located in. Turning a corner, he walked down it and right into Jak. "Hey Chili Pepper what's wrong?" The wastelander asked, kneeling next to Jak and poking him. "And where is the other Cherry?"

The blonde sniffled at the mention of his lover. Thinking about the wastelander's question, he cried harder, when a new wave tears hit him. "Torn…" His speech was barely audible. "Left without telling me." Not sure he could cope, he jumped onto Sig, burying his face into the other's armor. "Does this mean he doesn't love me?" He mumbled.

"So sad…" Sig responded as he wrapped his around the other. "I don't know, Jak. Maybe he is planning something?" The wastelander asked, lifting Jak up, carrying him inside the Underground. "He is probably is there waiting for you." He offered, smiling. Entering the Underground, he placed the body onto the nearest bed, then sat down next to the blonde.

The hero shook his head, trying to explain the situation. "He came out of here.." He started to cry again. Damning hormones to the furthest reaches of heaven and hell, he tried to lay down and calm down. "I was standing here and he never came back." Finishing his sentence, he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Well then…" The wastelander thought for a moment, before moving to stand up. Rubbing his head, he grabbed the Peacemaker. "Just wait here…" He muttered, before walking out, getting ready to Peace Maker some Krimzon Guard.

"Okay." Jak called out to the air. Leaning against the wall, he waited for Sig to come back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erol walked into the new lab that served for the dark warrior project experiments. '_This is going to be fun.'_ He thought, excited. Making his way to the back table, he looked at the body, ready to start. "Ready to start?" Making his way over to a computer, he pressed some buttons.

"What the hell are you doing?" The red head demanded, as he raised his head up to watch the commander. Glaring at the man, he stopped figuring it would do him no good. Opening his mouth, he muttered something, but it didn't carry over. "I will kick you ass Erol." He hissed, long ears twitching.

The commander held back the laugh that was ready to erupt at the sentence. He was determined not to fail this experiment like he had with Jak. "What am I doing? Well that is for me to know, and you to find out… If you live." Pressing a big red button, he watched as a tile pulled back, letting a large metal need unfold. "This should hurt, but don't worry if you live the pain will get worse." This time the commander laughed, as he watched the needle full of dark eco inch closer to its target.

"God, you are crazy." Torn blinked, as he watched the needle. Swallowing hard, he never moved his gaze. His mind wandered, as he tried to think of ways Erol learned how to use the device.

Erol shrugged at the words, letting them roll off of him. "I get that a lot." Leaning against the console, he watched the needle puncture the other's skin, injecting the lethal fluid. He whistled as the man before him screamed. A sure sign that he would live through the treatment.

"Damn," he whispered. "He'll make it." Slightly depressed, the commander focused on the scene, watching the needle finish emptying the contents of the liquid into the other's arm, before pulling back, and retracting into the floor. "Does it hurt?"

Torn didn't respond, instead he sat there trying to regain a semi-normal breathing pattern. He growled, as the immense pain ate at him. Surprised he was alive, the red head felt jolts as the dark eco ran through his body. Sticking his tongue out, he bit down on it.

The red head's throat was raw from screaming, which only added to the pain he was feeling. "I'm going to… Kill you…" He breathed lowly, sweat dripping down his body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later…

Erol walked into the cell that his ex-lover was residing in. Knocking on the door, he walked inside, taking an immense joy out of seeing the exhausted man, lying on the bed. "Having fun?"

The red head said nothing. Rolling over onto his side, he shook his head. His hair was a mess. The dreadlocks had nearly fallen free from all the injections and the strings that held it together were lost. His hair was sprawled out around him, as he kept his gaze on Erol.

The commander walked forward, watching the other. "Don't be like that… It's time for another round of eco." He grinned, ready to drag the man over if he needed to.

"You are stupid…" He spat, before propping himself up on his arms. Some of his loose hair fell into his face, as he glared at the other. "It hasn't worked the past four fucking days. How about I strap you to a table and then inject you with a purple fluid?" He asked, moving to slide off the bed, before charging at the other and slamming him against one of the walls. "Hmm? Better yet, I'll get an iron rod and shove it up your ass…," he hissed.

Erol raised an eyebrow at the last idea, aroused by it. "You promise." He waited to see if the other would react like he would have back when he was in the Krimzon Guard. Wild and angry, venting at whatever was near him. He liked the abuse, he wouldn't make excuses for it.

Torn snorted, before letting him go. As he dropped the other, he brought a knee up, hitting the other hard in the crotch. Stepping back, he brushed the hair out of his face, as he watched Erol. He could feel something inside of him changing.

Bending over, the commander watched the other with glee. He knew that the experiments were working. "Let's go." Standing up straight, he cuffed the other behind the back, walking out of the cell and to the room where he conducted his experiments.

"Get off of me!" The red head yelled, as he started to struggle against his captor. With his hands cuffed, it did nothing. "Are you trying to kill me? If so, why not just do it?" He asked, looking to the other.

The commander laughed at the comment. "Kill you? You must truly be going mad." Not saying anything about his true intentions, he threw the man onto the metal table. He cuffed his arms and legs with minimal effort. "Get ready." He grinned, walking back to the large red button. Pressing it, he sat back, ready to watch the other.

When the needle was poke into his skin, Torn's body convulsed. His back arched up, hues going wide and completely blank. Opening his mouth a loud anguish-filled scream emerged from his body, as he fought against the restraints. His efforts were in vain, as the eco was pumped into him.

Erol watch until the eco was gone, and the needle retracted back to its original position. "Ahh… what fun?" He pushed himself off the computer, making his way over to Torn, when he heard footsteps. "Looks like Ashelin finally wants to see you, don't disappoint." The man leaned forward, givining the other a quick peck on the lip.

"Disappoint how…?" Torn panted, breathing heavily. His body hurt and he wondered if the treatment would kill him in the end. The last person, he wanted to see was Ashelin. Groaning in pain, he turned his head to the side, closing his hues.

The new ruler walked inside ready to see the progress. Looking at the pathetic man on her table, brought out a cruel laughter. "How is it going?" She asked her employee. She faintly heard a pain filled groan come from over at the table.

Erol rubbed his chin, not sure of what to say. He was sure his subject had the darkness growing inside of him, but it needed to break free. Grinning, he thought of a way. "I promise by tomorrow you will have your dark warrior." He watched the woman, walk away without a second glance.

With the woman gone, he thought back to his plan. It would begin shortly. Whistling, he proceeded to release the restraints, cuffing the red head when he was standing. Leading the other back to the room, he left him there for a moment.

Once inside the room, Torn turned to look at the other. "Are you going to uncuff me?" He asked, though one could see his anger.

"Nope." The commander would come back after he ate.

The red head watched him leave, before snorting. "Ass." He grumbled, moving to sit down on the bed. He mumbled incoherent things to himself, as he glared at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later…

Walking inside the cell block the commander burped. Patting his full stomach, he put his plan into action. Padding softly up to his experiment's cell door, he let it open. He crept inside, unsure of what to expect.

Torn was asleep on the bed. He was snoring softly, apparently in a deep sleep.

Erol was glad that his victim was asleep. Walking over, he was careful not to make any noise. He noticed that the handcuffs were still attached to the other's wrists. '_This will make life easier.'_ Letting his gloved hand hover above the other's shoulder, he thought of what he would do. Done with the dilemma, he pushed, rolling the other onto his stomach. "Torn." He cooed softly, hoping it would be enough to wake the project up.

Torn opened his hues tiredly, as he looked to Erol, thinking nothing of the voice. "Erol?" He asked. His thoughts ran back to when he was in the Krimzon guard. Waking up, he glared at the other. "Erol! We already did the experiments!" He hissed.

The commander laughed, at the response he received. "Now, now this has nothing to do with the experiments." Leaning forward, he placed his lips on the confused man's, taking the opportunity to start his plan. '_This will be the best fuck of my life.'_ He thought to himself, as he tried to pry the other's lips open with his tongue.

Torn was uncomfortable. He had no idea what was going on. Closing his hues, he growled to the man, who was trying to dominate him. He tried to break away, but failed.

The commander pulled away, when he didn't get what he wanted. He looked down at the man, and evil glint in his hues. "You don't want to have fun, Torn?" He tilted his head to the side, trying to look innocent, though it didn't work quite work well.

"Fuck you.." Torn responded, as he moved himself up with extended effort. Managing to sit up, he glared at Erol, before spitting at him. Backing up into a corner, one leg raised and bent at the knee, the other flat on the ground. "Go suck Ashelin's cock, because you get off on it!"

The commander shrugged, not offended by the words. In fact, he had done it before, and boy it was fun. "No can do Tornie." He advanced on his prey, stalking him out, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce. Placing a hand on the other's bent leg, he tested Torn, wondering what the reaction would be.

Torn used his other leg to kick him in the stomach, he moved out of the way. He kicked the other again, before using the wall and his legs to stand up. "This sucks…" He grumbled, before slipping out of the room, and starting to run through the cell holding block. "Die Erol!" He yelled behind him.

Groaning, the man pulled himself up, grinning at the challenge. The man would die before getting out. Rushing after the red head, he stopped, pressing a button on one of the consoles. An alarm went off, before the doors to the cell block shut closed, leaving only the two occupants, with no way out. "You're trapped now, Tornie." He scanned his surroundings, looking for his prey. Stepping forward, he started to call out the other's name. "Tornie!"

"Fuck… Fuck… Fuck… Why didn't I kill him before?" Torn asked himself, resting his head against a wall. Turning around, he slid down the surface, looking before him. He sat as h had before, waiting.

It didn't take long for Erol to find the kicked puppy. "Giving up so soon?" He asked, mock sadness, dripping from every word. He expected a fighter, what fun was someone who just gave up. Shrugging, he closed the gap between the two, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. He pushed the red head back forcefully, watching the other hit the ground, with a loud smack on the back of his head. "Time to have fun." Taking no chances, he sat down on the other, straddling him.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. The comments are always nice to hear. Not sure when the next update will be... 


End file.
